


Through the Veil

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Fae, Dubious Consent, Everyone else is Sidhe or Dark Sidhe, Lydia and Allison are queens, M/M, Skittles is endgame, Stiles and Scott are human, and I mean that literally for once, everyone is manipulative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles cross the veil into a world that they'd rather have never stepped foot in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Skittles fic! The rating may change later. Please comment if you like it or have any questions!

“Stiles…are we almost there?” Scott asked, breathing heavily.

Stiles turned back and frowned at his friend. They had been walking for the better part of the afternoon and Scott’s asthma had gotten worse without him noticing. 

“Why don’t we stop for a break? There’s a clearing just up ahead we can chill in. Here,” he added, fishing around in his pocket, “I know you probably forgot your inhaler so I brought your spare one just in case.”

Scott smiled when Stiles finally tossed him the inhaler, taking two quick puffs.

“Thanks, man,” he said, relief evident in his voice. 

Stiles matched his friend’s wide smile before trudging on ahead. He was careful to keep his pace slow because, while the inhaler had helped, Scott was still panting irregularly. He was relieved when they finally broke through the tree line.

Stiles barely made it three feet into the flower-filled meadow before spinning around and tugging Scott to the ground. Scott collapsed easily and spent a few minutes sprawled out on the grass just taking deep breaths.  
\---------

When he was able to breathe without his chest burning like the air was on fire, Scott laughed lightly and smacked his hand playfully against Stiles’s chest.  
“This waterfall better be worth the effort it takes to get there,” he said. 

Stiles turned his head to the side so that he could meet Scott’s eyes before smiling.

“I’m telling you it’s so nice! The water is pretty clean too so we can go swimming when we get there!” he said excitedly.

Scott rolled his eyes but his smile never faltered. He had grown up with Stiles. He knew Stiles better than his own parents did, and he was long used to his little ‘adventures’ by now. Scott complained every time, but Stiles knew that he loved it. 

“Right. Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be good to go,” Scott said, looking back up at the blue sky.

Stiles hummed carelessly and Scott had to appreciate that despite his friend’s restless energy, he never rushed him when he wasn’t feeling up to it. 

A rush of warmth filled his chest and he glanced at Stiles, staring up at the clouds. Their hands were only inches apart and Scott wanted nothing more than to cross that distance, to squeeze their hands together and never let go. Or to just finally say those terrifying words that kept trying to claw their way out of his heart. 

Scott felt the warmth of Stiles’s fingers as he brushed against them. Stiles turned his head to look at him questioningly and Scott quickly moved his hand away and stared up at the clouds. 

“Oh hey look,” he said quickly, “That cloud looks like a wolf!”

He felt Stiles’s eyes on him for another tense moment before he heard a snort.

“Scott, you need to get your eyes checked. That’s clearly a dragon,” Stiles said, laughing. 

They pointed out figures in the clouds for the next few minutes. Even as they joked and laughed, Scott kept noticing shadows moving out of the corner of his eye but whenever he looked, there was nothing there. Stiles laughed at him and called him paranoid, but Scott couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. 

\------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, the sky was dark. Scott blinked and sat up quickly. He had fallen asleep? When? He looked around quickly and noticed Stiles sleeping beside him. 

“Stiles, wake up,” he hissed, shaking his friend’s arm.

Stiles groaned and rolled over, blinking up at Scott, his forehead creasing in confusion.

“Did I fall asleep? Dude, why didn’t you wake me up?” he asked.

“I just woke up too. Something’s weird, I mean, wasn’t this field a lot…smaller?” Scott said. 

Stiles sat up and twisted around, finally noticing what Scott had noticed as soon as he woke up. The meadow they were in was almost twice the size it was when they went to sleep. A large pond appeared out of nowhere a few yards away from them and even the forest looked changed somehow, the trees thicker and older than they were before. 

“What the hell,” Stiles whispered, “Where are we?” 

Scott just shook his head, completely at a loss. Stiles was the first to stand, but he did nothing but spin around in a slow circle before standing still, no less confused. Scott scrubbed his hands through his hair and stood up.

“Alright, let’s just…head back the way we came. Maybe everything just seems different in the dark,” he said.

Stiles snorted but didn’t say anything as they walked into the thick, eerie woods. They walked in silence for almost ten minutes before Stiles cracked.

“Sooo, are we still going with your theory? Because the giant mushrooms we’ve been passing are kind of making me think that something else is going on. I mean, I feel like I would have remembered something like that, ok?” he said.

“I don’t know what to think, Stiles. Can we just…pretend that this is normal so I don’t freak out right now?” Scott huffed. 

“Dude, this is some magical shit right here and you’re just gonna have to…FUCK” Stiles cursed as the ground slipped out from underneath him and he was falling.   
“Stiles!” Scott shouted, stumbling away from the collapsing earth. 

When the dirt and branches settled, he approached the hole carefully, hoping his friend wasn’t injured.

“Stiles? Are you ok?” Scott called. 

He saw Stiles squirm away from the pile of debris that had landed on top of him. 

“I mean, I’m as ok as I can be considering I just fell into some kind of…crazy medieval booby trap,” he called back up.

Scott watched Stiles try to get a grip on the dirt wall around him.

“Hold on, I’m going to try to find something to get you out of there,” Scott said, walking quickly away from the trap. 

“Ok cool! I’m just gonna hang out here!” Stiles called back.

Scott was too terrified to roll his eyes. This whole situation felt like bad news and this was just further proof of that. What if whoever set that trap was the one who brought them here? 

Scott scanned the ground desperately for…anything. A rope, a big branch, whatever. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice the figure coming up behind him until it was too late. He could do no more than open his mouth before he felt a blow to his head and the world went dark.  
\-----------------------

Stiles paced around the small hole he found himself in. He had tried calling to Scott when it seemed like too much time had passed and he received no reply. Now way too much time had passed and Stiles was officially freaking out. 

Everything was supposed to be perfect today! He was going to finally tell Scott how he really felt and just get it out there, whatever may be. He hadn’t really solidified that plan until they were halfway to the waterfall and Scott hadn’t laughed even though it was the fifth time he had fallen on his face and simply helped him up and brushed the dirt off his back. 

And now he was in a hole in some kind of warped reality and Scott was missing and the universe clearly hated him…  
He jumped when he head branches snap overhead.

“Scott?” he called hesitantly. 

The face that appeared was definitely not Scott’s and Stiles shrank back against the wall instinctively. 

“Ah, what do we have here?” the blue eyed man said lightly. 

Stiles remained silent as the man cocked his head to the side. 

“Oh you must be very lost indeed,” the man continued, disappearing suddenly.

Stiles surged forward, biting his tongue to keep from calling out. Desperate as he was to get out of the trap, his creep-o-meter was pinging off the charts and he wasn’t ready to beg for help from a crazed serial killer. Because why else would anyone be checking a trap in the woods in the middle of the night?

A rope ladder unraveled down from above and he stared at it with mixed feelings. After a few moments he took a deep breath and climbed, hoping that he could at least figure out what happened to Scott before he died. 

Before he could even pull himself all the way out of the hole, a pair of hands grabbed him roughly by his shirt and hauled him up. He shouted and struggled in the person’s hold, managing to get a solid hit in with his elbow before someone else was pressing a cloth up to his face and he blacked out.  
\-------------------------------

The first thing Scott noticed was the throbbing pain in his skull. He moaned and rolled over, clutching desperately at his head, willing the pain to stop. He could hear water running and somehow that was what snapped him back to reality. 

He opened his eyes and stared in confusion at a tall, marble ceiling. His hands were clearly free and he saw nothing binding his legs when he checked. He was sprawled on a bed that seemingly rose straight out of the marble floor and wall. The running water was coming from a man-made waterfall flowing into one of three large, steaming baths in the main part of the large room. 

Someone cleared their throat and his attention snapped to his side. A dark-haired man sat a few feet away from the bed, studying him with bright green eyes.   
“Um,” Scott said after a few moments of awkward silence, “Who are you?” 

Where am I? Where is Stiles? He looked around again, sitting up despite the pain in his skull.

“What were you doing in those woods?” the man asked. 

Scott looked at him incredulously. 

“Why did you attack me and drag me back to your…whatever this place is?” he asked in turn. 

The man cocked his head to the side and smirked. 

“Did you really cross the veil without realizing it, human?” he asked.

Scott felt anger flare up inside of him. Stiles liked to play these kinds of games with people, but not him. He wanted straight answers. 

“Do you mind actually telling me what the fuck you’re talking about?” Scott practically growled. 

Something flashed in the man’s eyes and his smile grew wider. 

“Tell me your name,” he said.

Scott just gaped open-mouthed at him.

“My name is Derek. Tell me your name,” he said again patiently. 

Scott gritted his teeth, trying to control his anger. 

“Scott,” he grit out. 

“Well, Scott, why don’t you get yourself cleaned up. There are clean clothes for you on one of the tables by the baths. When you’re done, come find me in the main hall. We can talk after you’ve had something to eat,” Derek said before standing up and leaving the room. 

Scott stared after him, dumbfounded. He needed to know what was going on and where Stiles was, but he somehow doubted that running after Derek would get him answers any faster. The man seemed incredibly stubborn. 

He stood up slowly, stretching his sore muscles. He noticed a cup of water and a small white pill on a table next to the bed. He looked at them doubtfully. After a quick internal debate, Scott decided that he was way too thirsty to pass up the water, but that the pain in his head was not so unbearable that he was going to just take strange pills for it. 

He left the tucked away room to explore the main room filled with baths. The room was huge and it felt strange to be the only one occupying it. He found soap and cleaned himself quickly, pulling on the clothing that he found beside one of the smaller baths. 

He had rushed to finish but when he found himself in front of the door he hesitated. Scott mentally shook himself and reminded himself that Stiles could still be out there somewhere. He steeled himself and pushed the large wooden doors open.  
\----------------------------------

Stiles felt groggy. His whole body felt heavy. He shifted and realized that he was lying on top of someone. He searched his mind to try to remember if he had slept over Scott’s last night. 

“Scott?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep. 

“Oh, I’m afraid not sweetling,” a voice that was definitely not Scott’s replied. 

Stiles’s eyes shot open and he tried to pull away but strong arms held him still. He looked around, desperately trying to remember where he was and how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Scott having trouble with his asthma in the woods, and then…nothing. 

“Shhh,” the man underneath him soothed, lifting one hand to pet Stiles’s head, “What’s the matter little one?” he asked. 

Stiles squirmed until he could look up at the man’s face. His eyes were a shocking blue it was impossible to look away. Some of the panic he had been feeling melted away and he relaxed against the man’s naked—wait, what happened to his clothes?—chest. 

“Where am I? Who are you? Um,” Stiles tried to move away again and again he was held still, “Where’s Scott?”

“The boy you were walking with in the woods? You fell and the boy ran off. You’re lucky I was there to find you or you might still be stuck in a hole,” the man said.

“Wait, Scott left?” Stiles asked, looking back into the man’s eyes. His mind felt slow, like his thoughts were running through molasses, but something was wrong. Scott would never do that. Would he?

“As for where you are and who I am, you are in my kingdom and you may call me Peter,” the man said. 

“Peter,” Stiles said slowly, trying to hold onto his thought but losing it quickly. 

“What is your name, child?” Peter asked, his fingers running through Stiles’s hair. 

“Stiles,” he said, relaxing into the gentle touch.

“Well, Stiles, why don’t you get some rest for now? You can meet your new friends later,” Peter said and Stiles was out before he could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott wandered the long marble halls aimlessly for what felt like hours. He was tense at first, both anxious and afraid to run into someone, but the maze-like passages turned out to be totally abandoned. He sighed in frustration as he turned yet another corner and officially declared himself lost. 

If it was gonna be this confusing why didn’t Derek just give me directions? Goddamit he didn’t have time for this! 

Scott paused. Had someone just laughed? He strained his ears and heard it again, the light pitch of laughter coming from further down the hallway. He rushed forward, following the growing sound of voices until he found himself in front of a particularly ornate set of wooden doors. 

Far more worried about Stiles than himself by this point, he pushed the doors open and scanned the room desperately for Derek. The tables closest grew hushed and he felt dozens of eyes on him but he couldn’t afford to get distracted now. He finally saw the familiar dark figure at a table toward the back of the large hall, staring right at him with a smirk on his face.

Scott felt his cheeks heat up in anger and he stomped past the whispering crowd and glared down at Derek. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to get here,” Derek said without even turning around. 

“Where is my friend?” Scott demanded. 

Derek gestured to the empty seat beside him.

“Sit, eat,” he commanded. 

Scott clenched his fists and debated just punching the man but slid into the seat and took a deep breath instead. 

“What’s your name, human?” 

Scott jumped a little bit, so focused on Derek that he forgot that he was not sitting alone. The boy next to him looked to be about his age, with a mop of dirty blond hair and large blue eyes. 

“Um, Scott,” he said, losing some of his anger in the boy’s wide-eyed curiosity. 

“You have such pretty skin. You should eat something,” the boy said, offering a candied petal.

Scott held up his hands and shook his head.

“I just want to know where my friend is so we can leave,” he said. 

“I told you we would talk after you ate something,” Derek said on his other side. 

Scott’s anger resurfaced and he glared at the man, about to say something when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Young man, if you eat or drink anything here you’ll likely forget your purpose entirely. I do not condone such treatment in my court. Isaac, Derek, you should know better,” the beautiful brown haired girl said, frowning down at the two. 

Isaac looked down sheepishly, but Derek just stared back at her apathetically. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” Scott asked, frustrated and confused. 

The girl smiled down at him and waved Derek out of his seat to occupy it herself. 

“You, young man, have unwittingly crossed the veil between our worlds. My name is Allison, I am the Queen of the Seelie court, and you have just become my guest,” she said sweetly. 

“Ok, um, your majesty…” Scott said, trying to process what she just told him.

“Allison is fine,” she said quickly. 

“Ok, Allison, do you know what happened to my friend?” he asked. 

Allison frowned slightly, looking up at Derek who was carefully studying his fingernails. 

“You were alone when Derek found you, yes?” she asked.

“Stiles fell into some kind of trap and I was looking for something to use to get him out when Derek ‘found’ me,” Scott said, making air quotes. 

Allison glared back up at Derek who was still extremely interested in his nails. Finally Allison just sighed and dug a small silver bracelet out of the pocket of her tunic.  
“Put this on,” she commanded as she handed it over to Scott. 

Scott looked at her curiously before slipping on the band. He blinked in confusion as the entire world seemed to change before his eyes. The room was less bright and the colors less vibrant. Many of the people in the hall were suddenly strange looking creatures. The rest—including Allison, Derek, and Isaac—looked somewhat alien, their eyes a little too big and their faces and necks a little too long to be human. 

“What are you?” Scott asked, perplexed and little scared.

“We are Sidhe. That bracelet I gave you will protect you from glamour and the effects of eating any of our food. I won’t ask you to eat because I can see that you fear for your friend, but I can tell you in complete honestly that there is nothing we can do for him at this point in time. Derek found you in Unseelie territory, so I can only assume that your friend has been captured by one of their knights. I will work on contacting the Unseelie Queen and negotiating for his release. In the meantime, I will charge Derek with your safety. Stay close to him and come directly to me with any concerns you may have. I regret to say that my people are a mischievous bunch, but I am confident that Derek will refrain from any such behavior,” she said, staring hard at Derek who shrugged and nodded. 

Scott wasn’t convinced but it seemed to be enough for Allison. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business with my hunters,” she said, standing up gracefully and pinning Derek with one final look before disappearing into the mingling crowd.

Derek sat back down and smiled at Scott. 

“So it seems we’ll be getting to know each other quite well,” he said innocently.

“Oh! Scott, we should go to the gardens after dinner! You can tell me what it’s like across the veil,” Isaac said, suddenly chipper again. 

Scott scowled down at his empty plate and sighed as he reached for some bread and cheese. 

“The only thing we’re going to discuss is the Unseelie Court and how I can get Stiles out of there,” he said firmly. 

Isaac whined and muttered something under his breath and Derek frowned at him. 

“You heard the Queen, she will handle it,” he said. 

“I heard her and I appreciate her help but I’m not going to just sit around and hope for the best. If you’re not going to help me, I’ll just find someone else who will,” Scott said, glaring at Derek. 

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his lips twisted into a smile. 

“Fine. I will help you. But only if you do exactly as I say. I know that territory and I will only help you if you follow my plan to the letter,” he said. 

Scott frowned at him but couldn’t see any other way to find Stiles. 

“Fine,” he said, realizing for the first time how hungry he actually was as he takes a bite of bread. 

Derek practically glowed and Scott suddenly doubted how helpful he would actually be. Derek brushed his fingers against the back of his neck and Scott leaned away from the touch as much as he could with the table in front of him. 

“I believe we are going to get along quite well,” Derek said and Scott was already regretting his decision. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Stiles looked blearily around him. He was standing in a spacious room lined floor to ceiling with dark tapestries. He felt a line of heat beside his body and realized that he was standing next to Peter. He didn’t remember anything after falling asleep but somehow he had dressed and walked to…wherever this was. 

“Peter, I asked you to capture you nephew not kidnap a child,” a voice said and Stiles turned his attention to the red haired girl sitting on an iron throne and staring down at him. 

He tried to shrink back but a hand on his sleeve stopped him.

“And I had every intention of capturing him, my lady, but this one just so happened to fall into one of my traps,” Peter replied lightly. 

“He’s adorable, lady Lydia! I want to dress him up!” a third voice chimed as a blond with yellow eyes skipped up from behind Stiles, putting her hands around his waist. 

“Erica, by law he’s Peter’s toy so you’ll have to ask before you play with him,” the Queen said. 

Stiles squirmed in the girl’s hold until she finally released him and made her was to the side of the throne. 

“Sorry, he’s just so cute I couldn’t help myself,” she said, eyeing Stiles as he tried again to back away, this time being pulled up against Peter’s side.

“I am sure that he will be back. This child didn’t come alone and I believe his friend has made his way to the Seelie Court,” Peter said. 

Lydia raised her eyebrows and snorted. 

“Allison is such mush; she’ll probably be looking for this one too. Which means…” she said.

“…that you finally have the perfect way to taunt her,” Erica finished, smiling. 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. They were talking about his friend? His friend was here? But…oh Scott! How had he forgotten about Scott! Stiles pushed hard against Peter’s side and spun around to make a run for the door only to be caught by a tight grip on his wrist. 

He shouted and tugged at the firm grip until Peter dragged him forward and roughly gripped his jaw to turn his face until their eyes met. 

“Stiles, calm down,” the man said calmly.

Stiles felt himself get sucked into those blue eyes until his mind was once again blissfully silent. He tried to hold on to his urgency but all the tension melted out of his muscles and his thoughts became lazy and jumbled. 

“He’s a sharp one,” Lydia observed, raising her eyebrow at her knight. 

Peter smirked.

“It makes it all the more interesting, don’t you think?” he asked.

Erica was bouncing between her feet, clearly wanting nothing more than to scoop the boy up herself, but she remained where she was as Peter pulled the child back up against him and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Hmm,” Lydia hummed in agreement, “Make sure you keep him under control. I’m going to get myself ready for Allison’s visit. And Peter? Play nice with Erica, that’s an order.”

Peter scowled slightly but quickly smiled again. 

“As you wish your majesty,” he said, turning and walking out of the room. 

Stiles looked at the tapestries as he left and shivered when he realized that most of them depicted scenes of horrific battles and executions. 

He pulled his eyes away from the dark scenes and suddenly realized that he was back in the room he had started in with Peter staring down at him thoughtfully. 

“I suppose Erica can watch you while I do a sweep,” he said mostly to himself. 

Stiles felt the words wash over him, but couldn’t seem to make much sense of the meaning. He understood the words and they seemed important, but his thoughts were too thick to become anything tangible. 

“Stiles, come here,” Peter commanded. 

Stiles felt his feet moving until he was pressed up against the man’s chest and he wondered how that happened. Peter pulled them down onto the bed he woke up in and ran his fingers though his hair. 

“Why don’t you help me relax?” he asked. 

Stiles looked blankly up at him until he felt the fingers in his hair tighten and guide him down. Something inside of him tried to protest but his muscles moved on their own. 

When he blinked he was naked again and alone and his throat was sore. He didn’t bother getting up because he was somehow sure that the door was locked. He looked down at his hands and knew that he was forgetting something important but all he could do was quietly fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Skittles is endgame in case anyone was wondering. Also I'm slipping some Allydia in here because it's beautiful, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Scott sat on the edge of a fountain surrounded by wild roses. He could just see the Queen through a wall of thick ivy speaking with the man she had sent to the Unseelie court. He couldn’t hear what they were saying and it was putting him on edge.

“I bet you any amount of gold that they turned him away at the gate,” Derek whispered into his ear.

Scott jumped and leaned away, pressing his hand to his ear in surprise.

“Dammit Derek! I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that,” Scott hissed. 

Derek smirked and sat down next to him on the fountain edge. Scott scooted over so that there were a few more inches between them, but he froze when he bumped into another body.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were gonna be out here, Scott? I’ve been trying to get you out here all week!” Isaac said happily.

Scott sighed. He’d spent the first half of the week exploring the large castle, and the rest of it trying to get these two off his back. 

“How did you even know I was here?” Scott asked.

“Considering how antsy you are to get your ‘friend’ back, it only makes sense that you would follow the Queen out here when her messenger boy came back,” Derek said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Scott glared at Derek for the sarcastic tone in his voice.

“Besides, you’re nowhere near as sneaky as you think you are,” Isaac said gleefully.

Scott turned his glare on Isaac but felt his anger drain away at his easy smile and he just sighed tiredly.

“If you’re going to stay then you better actually be helpful. Do you know what they’re saying?” he asked.

“We’re immortal, not psychic,” Derek said flatly.

Scott grit his teeth. For someone who was clearly trying to get into his pants, Derek was a real asshole. 

“Oh hey, he’s leaving! Why don’t you go…” 

Scott was up and running to the private grove before Isaac could even finish. 

“Allison! Allison, what did he say?” Scott said before he even reached the bench that she was sitting on. 

Allison held her hand up and gestured at the seat beside her. Scott huffed but sat down and swallowed his questions. They sat in silence for a few long minutes as the Queen seemed to be thinking something over. Scott was about to burst when Allison finally looked up from her lap.

“First of all, I would like to apologize. While I am not the reason your friend was captured, I am the reason that he will not be released,” she said. 

Scott whined in his throat. He knew it probably wouldn’t be so easy, but he had still hoped. 

“Why? Why won’t they let him go?” Scott asked.

“While our courts are technically at peace with each other, the Unseelie Queen has somewhat of a…personal vendetta against me,” Allison paused and took a deep breath, “I will go speak with her personally on this matter.”

“I’m coming too!” Scott said quickly. 

Allison looked at him thoughtfully before smiling.

“You know what? I think that’s a wonderful idea. I’ll speak to Derek about it and the two of you should be able to find Stiles while I have the Queen’s attention,” she said slowly.

Scott raised his eyebrows.

“Can’t Isaac come instead?” he asked hopefully.

Allison stood up and brushed the dust off her dress.

“Derek grew up in the Unseelie court. He knows the grounds better than anyone else in my court and he’ll be far more valuable to you than Isaac on this mission,” she said before smiling and patting him on the head.

Scott smiled faintly back at her. It was hard to be angry when he was talking to Allison. She had a very calming quality about her; it was hard to believe that she and Derek were the same species. Scott stood up and followed Allison down the path toward the fountain.

“Derek, give me an hour or so then come find me. We have things to discuss,” Allison said as she walked by the waiting fae. 

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at Scott questioningly. Scott just rolled his eyes and stopped next to Isaac.

“Good news?” Isaac asked.

Scott shook his head.

“No. But I’m going to get him back if I have to tear the place apart to do it,” Scott said firmly.

Isaac’s eyes went wide and Derek’s smile grew beatific.

“You’re going to the Unseelie court?” Isaac asked incredulously, “As in, the Queen is actually letting you go?”

Scott tried to ignore Derek’s joyous reaction. He assumed it wasn’t going to be a surprise that he was going then. 

“Yes and yes. Goddamit Derek, stop smiling. You look like an idiot,” Scott snapped.

“I’m just thinking about what Lady Allison wants to discuss with me. I do enjoy being in a leadership position, I hope you understand,” Derek said airily, still smirking.

Scott stared at Derek before deciding that ignoring him was the best strategy by far. He grabbed Isaac’s sleeve and pulled him along as he walked deeper into the garden. 

“Since I’m out here already, you might as well show me around,” he said.

Isaac nearly skipped in front of him, clapping his hands together. 

“Alright, let’s go to the wisteria path. Your skin will look so good against the purple…” he said, bounding down the path.

Scott shook his head and smiled. Isaac’s comments were kind of weird, but it was strangely endearing as well. He took a step forward when he felt a grip on his wrist and he was spun around and pulled up against a solid body. 

Derek pressed a firm kiss to his lips before he could even react. He froze in shock before squirming and pushing at Derek’s shoulders until he let him go. He backed away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, glaring at the smirking fae.

“Oh, relax. It’s just a kiss,” Derek said before brushing past Scott.

Scott stared at his back incredulously. Never in his life had he wanted to stab someone so passionately. 

“I fucking hate you people,” he mumbled under his breath.   
He heard Derek chuckle and that just pissed him off more. He was about to start yelling at the man when Isaac shouted at them to hurry up. 

“Scott! Put this rose in your hair!” Isaac said, running back and shoving a blood-red rose into his hands. 

Scott looked down at the flower dubiously but smiled when he met Isaac’s excited gaze. Not for the first time, he wondered how Stiles was doing wherever he was.   
\-----------------------------------------

“…his eyes. And he has this really deep laugh, like his whole body shakes with it. I don’t think he’s talking to anyone else right now. Or at least he better not be…”

Stiles blinked as he realized that he wasn’t in Peter’s room. He couldn’t remember anything after falling asleep, but somehow he had ended up…wherever he was. 

“…doesn’t like him either. But Isaac keeps me in the loop about what he’s up to so when he talks his way around the truth I know it…”

Who was talking? Stiles tried to blink the watery blur out of his eyes. When his vision focused better he realized that he was sitting in front of a large oak vanity. He could see the blond woman—Erica?—standing behind him and brushing his hair in the mirror. 

“…he said. I still think he’s just too shy to make a move but it’s kind of hard to tell. He’s probably the most stoic person I know. Oh hey! Are you paying attention? You really are sharp, how bad is the fog?” she said, her eyes lighting up as she spun Stiles around in the chair to face her. 

Stiles blinked at her and lifted his hands to rub his eyes but Erica grabbed his wrists before they could reach his face.

“No! You’re going to smudge the make-up! Here, drink this, it’ll help,” she said, picking up a small glass of clear liquid and placing it in Stiles’s hands. 

Stiles looked down at the drink and felt a twinge of concern but couldn’t figure out why through the mush that his brain had become. He looked back up at Erica who gestured for him to drink so he did. Almost as soon as he swallowed he felt his thoughts breaking free and flowing through his head. 

“Oh my god! Where am I? Where’s Scott? I have to go find Scott!” Stiles said quickly, standing up and looking for the door. 

Erica put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the chair. 

“Relax, cutie, your friend’s not here. You’re in the Unseelie Court. This is my bedroom and you’ve spent the last eight days under Peter Hale’s spell,” she said, smiling.

Stiles gaped at her. He what? He thought back. There were a lot of blank spaces in his memories but he could recall Peter. His face scrunched up in disgust and he tried to push that from his mind. He met Erica’s gaze.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked suspiciously.

“Am I helping you?” she asked “I just wanted to play with you and Peter wouldn’t let me. I’m not a fan of mindless slaves the way Peter is. He usually breaks his toys quickly and you’re too cute to waste like that.”

Stiles stared at her but her smile never faltered.

“Where’s my friend?” he asked.

“He’s at the Seelie Court,” she said simply.

“Well how do I get there?” Stiles asked.

“Why do you want to go there?” Erica asked in turn. 

“Because my friend’s there!” he said loudly.

“So?” 

“So I need to go find him!” he said, his voice cracking a little at the end.

“Why?” Erica asked. 

Stiles felt his face turning red in his frustration. What was wrong with this woman? Was she going to help him or not? 

“Because I took him out here in the first place so this is my fault and all I wanted to do was tell him how much I loved him after spending months and months building up the nerve because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I don’t want to die here before I get to tell him!” Stiles shouted.

Erica tilted her head to the side and smiled. 

“Well, why didn’t you just say so? Didn’t you hear me talking about Boyd? I’ve been in love with him for over 50 years and I still haven’t worked up the nerve to tell him. If you can tell your boy how you feel, I’d be happy to help,” she said enthusiastically.

Stiles panted as he felt the adrenaline from his burst of anger draining away. He wasn’t sure if he could trust Erica or not, but he didn’t have much of a choice in his position. 

“So…you’ll help me get there?” he asked slowly. 

“Nope,” Erica said. 

Stiles huffed and turned away from her, resting his face in his hands. 

“Stiles, they’ll be coming here for you. Isaac told me last night. All we have to do is keep you hidden until they get here,” Erica said, laughing lightly. 

Stiles looked up at her and she cooed at him. 

“Aw, you look so cute when you’re sad! Oh! Hang on your lip gloss smudged,” she said, picking up a small jar and lifting Stiles’s head up with a finger under his chin. 

“Um, is this really necessary?” Stiles asked hesitantly as she dipped her finger into the jar and began smudging it onto his lip. 

“Hush. I’m helping you out here. The least you can do is let me dress you up. Oh my god, this color is perfect on you! Now smush your lips together…”

Stiles peeked at himself in the mirror and surprisingly, he didn’t look bad. He wondered idly what Scott would look like with makeup on and he blushed when he realized how amazingly awesome that would be. Maybe he could introduce him to Erica before they escaped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is awake! Yay!
> 
> It is my firm belief that if Erica survived, she and Stiles would have been best bros for life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
